Tigerclaw's Fury/Chapter 6
Chapter description :Tigerclaw explodes through the bushes and launches himself on Runningwind's back. The warrior drops like a stone beneath him, and fights back a yowl of delight as his talons sink into his throat. Tigerclaw hears the fading pawsteps of Mousefur and Thornpaw, racing back to ThunderClan's camp. He spits that they're cowards, and Russetfur looks at Runningwind, exclaiming that he's killed him. Tigerclaw replies that the warrior should have reacted more quickly, but Whitethroat counters that he wasn't expecting to be attacked, and was only on patrol. The former ThunderClan deputy growls that a warrior should always be ready, and asks who's going to help him find the others. :Clawface questions why they should do that, as they've already killed a warrior, trespassed, and aren't strong enough to start a war like this. Tigerclaw insists that there is always reason to attack another Clan for more territory, better prey, and the chance to prove strength. Ratscar protests that ShadowClan isn't strong, and doesn't want ThunderClan's territory or prey. In the distance, the patrol can hear cats approaching swiftly, not caring about scaring away prey. Clawface steps forward, telling Tigerclaw that they came here to hunt and not to fight, and this isn't a battle they can win yet. Russetfur shifts her paws, agreeing that they need to get out of here. Tigerclaw forces his fur to lie flat, reminding himself to make it seem like his decision to retreat. He hicks Runningwind's body, commenting that his death will be proof enough of ShadowClan's returning strength. :Tigerclaw flicks his tail, and Clawface, Russetfur, and Ratscar dive into an elder bush and onto the Thunderpath. He mentally tells them to remember that he's the one that told them to retreat, as a figure of authority. Tigerclaw then turns to Whitethroat, asking if he's coming. The warrior doesn't move, and the dark tabby asks if he's waiting for his ThunderClan friends to come, and snarls that he won't be welcome in ShadowClan anymore. From the other side of the bracken, Mousefur is running towards the scene, urging her Clanmates to hurry. Tigerclaw lifts his head and sniffs, detecting Fireheart and Whitestorm running to him. He wants to stay and watch them grieve for Runningwind, but knows he can't take them all on. Tigerclaw slips under an elder bush, and Fireheart pounds into the clearing right after him. :Whitethroat still crouches at Runningwind's body, wailing that he's dead. Tigerclaw continues to race through the bracken fronds, only stopping at the edge of the Thunderpath. To his surprise, he sees Whitethroat appear on the side of the black stone as well, and thinks he may be leading an attack on ShadowClan. Tigerclaw watches as Fireheart scrambles out from behind the warrior, and the former deputy vows to kill them both. However, Whitethroat launches himself onto the Thunderpath, and is hit by a monster. Fireheart stares in horror at the scene, and Tigerclaw wonders if ThunderClan will still attack. Whitethroat stirs, and the ginger warrior races over to him. Tigerclaw watches them as they appear to talk, and asks Fireheart if chasing cats to their death is the best he can do. :In response, Fireheart races over the Thunderpath and launches himself at the dark tabby. They tussle, and Tigerclaw hisses that he'll kill ThunderClan's warriors, one by one. Suddenly, thundering paws approach and Blackfoot appears, asking the dark tabby if he thought he'd have to fight alone. Tigerclaw says he knew the others would come, and the fight begins. The ThunderClan warriors are sorely outnumbered, as every healthy cat in ShadowClan is present. Mowgli and Tigerclaw attack Fireheart, and are about to deal the death blow when Graystripe starts tearing at the dark tabby's belly. Tigerclaw is shocked, recalling that the gray warrior lives in RiverClan now. He looks around, realizing that a whole RiverClan patrol has come to help ThunderClan. Tigerclaw is attacked by Graystripe and Fireheart, but none of his Clanmates are available to help him. :Russetfur and Clawface have retreated, their flanks covered in scratches. Fireheart looks up at them, and Tigerclaw wriggles free from the ginger warrior's grasp. He runs towards the Thunderpath, along with the rest of ShadowClan's warriors. They keep moving until deep in the pine forest, but finally slump down and lick their wounds. A voice sounds in Tigerclaw's ear, telling him that he shouldn't have run away from this fight. However, he turns to the other ShadowClan cats, ordering them to tell the rest of their Clanmates that they were attacked without provocation. :Tigerclaw also meows that they should tell every cat that Whitethroat died because of ThunderClan's treachery, trying to reach his own territory. Flintfang snarls, saying that no warrior kills one of his Clanmates without answering to him. He asks Tigerclaw if he can go to ThunderClan and avenge his death, but the dark tabby says no. He explains that they can defeat the other Clan when RiverClan isn't also there, and Russetfur cries that no ShadowClan warrior will die in vain. Tigerclaw meows that ThunderClan just got lucky today, but that this isn't a lost battle. He looks at Blackfoot, and the white tom understands what the dark tabby is really saying. Tigerclaw thinks that what happened today will be reported to the rest of ShadowClan as a tragedy and a cause for revenge against ThunderClan, which will end Fireheart's days of leading his band of kittypet lovers. Characters Major }} Minor *Mousefur *Thornpaw *Russetfur *Whitethroat *Clawface *Ratscar *Whitestorm *Fireheart *Blackfoot *Unnamed ShadowClan warriors *Mowgli *Graystripe *Stonefur (Unnamed) *Unnamed RiverClan warriors *Flintfang }} Important events Deaths *Runningwind: Killed by Tigerclaw *Whitethroat: Killed by a monster on the Thunderpath Notes and references Category:Tigerclaw's Fury Category:Novellas Category:Chapter subpages